The RIO and The Waitress
by AceOfHartz
Summary: Danica Nevin is a Navy Brat who works at the Top Gun diner. One day she has the pleasure of meeting Lenord "Wolfman" Wolfe, a RIO and instructor at Top Gun. What will happen? Story is better than summary, I promise. Pairing: Wolfman/OC


_**Hi there! This is my first Top Gun fanfic. I've looked through the TG fanfic selection in here and the majority of it is slash with Maverick and Iceman, and Hollywood and Wolfman. This is a nonslash story about Hollywood's younger sister, Danica Nevin, and Wolfman. I started writing this for fun and I thought I'd share it with you. This will be a multi chapter story, even if it doesn't get a lot of reads. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is accepted, please r&r(: **_

_**Characters: Danica Nevin (OC), Wolfman, Hollywood, Maverick, Goose, Iceman, Slider, Charlie, Michelle Nevin**_

_**Note: Goose is still alive; Wolfman, Hollywood, Maverick, Goose, Ice, Slider, and Charlie are all instructors; and I do not own anyone except Danica Nevin and Tiffany. Michelle Nevin belongs to another writer on here. She's not mine.**_

* * *

Danica Nevin was in that dreaded apron again. She hated where she worked, she really did. The Top Gun Navy Diner was full of blow outs and hot-shot Navy pilots, trying to hit on her. She shook her head and punched her time card.

"Mornin' Danica," her friend and coworker Tiffany called.

"Morning Tiff," Danica called back.

She looked out into the dining area and saw a few men here and there. No planes had come in just yet. There was a man at one of Danny's tables. She sighed, pushed open the door to the kitchen, and walked to the table.

"Morning sir," she forced a polite smile at the Navy RIO, whom she knew was a RIO from his red patch, "My name is Danica, I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Nice to meet you, Danica. I'm Lenord, but my friends call me Wolfman. I'll take a coffee please." He smiled.

Danni nodded, "I'll be right back with that."

She scurried into the kitchen and told one of the five workers on shift that she needed a coffee for table twelve

"Danni," Tiff was laughing at her, "You're all red!"

"Sorry," Danica smiled and blushed harder, then lied, "It's nothing."

"Okay, whatever you say," Tiff went back to making pancakes.

Danica grabbed the coffee and went back to the table. She put the little basket of creams and sugars on the table as well.

"Thank you," Wolfman smiled.

"You're welcome," Danica smiled, "Can I get you some breakfast?"

"Yeah, what do you recommend?" Wolfman asked.

"Tiffany's Pancakes are perfection," Danica said, "And Tony's French Toast is great, too."

"Well I'll have Tiffany's Pancakes," Wolfman said.

"Do you want them regular, chocolate chip, blueberry, of mixed berry?"

"What's your favorite?"

"Chocolate Chip."

"I'll have that then," Wolfman said, "You should eat with me."

"I can't, I'm working, sorry," Danica blushed, "Thank you though."

"Well how about tomorrow? Are you working?"

"Are you asking me out?" Danica inquired, smiling

Wolfman smiled, "And if I am would you say yes?"

"Possibly," Danica smiled, "Where would you take me?

"Where do you like?" Wolfman asked.

"The Airport Diner is nice," Danica said, "They have a great Cesar salad."

"Well then we can go there," Wolfman grinned, "Where do I pick you up?"

"I'll write it on your bill," Danica smiled, "I'll go put your order in."

She turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen. Wolfman admired the way her long dark blond ponytail swung as she walked and how she walked with a purpose. He smiled to himself.

Danica walked back to the table a few minutes later with fresh pancakes and syrup.

"Thank you, Danica," Wolfman smiled, "They look delicious."

"They are," Danica raised her hand in salute, "Navy daughter and sister's word."

"You're a Navy brat?" Wolfman laughed, saluting her back.

"Yeah, my dad and my three brothers are in the Navy. One works at Top Gun."

"Who are your brothers?"

"Lieutenants Danny, Joey, and Rick Nevin."

Wolfman nearly spit his coffee, "Nevin?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hollywood?"

"You know my brother?"

"I'm his partner."

"Really? You're Lenord Wolfe?"

"The one and only," Wolfman smiled.

"Hollywood talks about you a lot."

"Good or bad?"

"I'll tell you tonight."

"You're moving our date up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Wolfman smiled.

Danica giggled and walked away.

* * *

Danica finished brushing her hair and applying her makeup. She headed downstairs when the doorbell rang.

"Hollywood," she smiled, hugging her brother, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you off on your date with my partner," Hollywood walked to the living room and plopped down. Danica sat next to him.

"He's a good man and my best friend," Hollywood said, "I don't have to warn you about him. But if he hurts you in any way, I'll kill him."

Danica laughed and kissed her brother's cheek, "I'm a big girl now, Hollywood."

"No you aren't. You're still the 14-year-old I comforted the first time a boy broke your heart."

"Yeah, I suppose you're also the 18-year-old that found that boy and threatened to rip his face off?"

"Hell yeah," Hollywood pulled Danica into a hug as they both laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Danica stood up. She pointed a finger at Hollywood, "Stay."

He laughed.

"Hi Wolfman," Danica said, "Come in for a minute."

They walked into the living room and Hollywood smiled.

"Hey partner," he laughed.

"Hey man," Wolfman laughed, slapping a high-five with his best friend.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Hollywood eyed his partner, "She's my baby sister and I'll kick your ass if you make her cry."

"But you'd do it in a loving way," Wolf cracked, earning a giggle from Danica.

"Maybe," Hollywood stood and wrapped an arm around his sister, "Be good to her."

"I will," Wolfman saluted his partner, "RIO's honor."

"Ricky, I'm 22. I can handle him, don't worry," Danica said, "Go home and be with your wife instead of fretting about me. Give Michelle my love."

"Be good, Danni," Hollywood kissed her cheek.

"I will," she smiled and took Wolf's hand, "Let's go."

"I'll lock up," Hollywood said.

"Love you," Danica called.

"Love you, too," Hollywood waved as Wolfman's car drove away.


End file.
